Drunken Nights
by SarahShalomDavid
Summary: What is the relationship between a drunken girl, an ex-army woman, an ex-marine, a sexy ncis agent and a mossad liason officer? Ziva/Jethro Tony/Sarah
1. Dance With Me

**Unfortunately getting drunk does not make you forget! Sarah discovers that for herself, but her hero is an ordinary man.. a man with the power to heal her heart, and her soul. With simply love. **

Sarah sat at the bar wearing a tiny skin tight black dress that accentuated her slender figure, she glanced around and smiled. She had been drunk before she entered the bar, not that anyone else could see that, she was very good at hiding it around civilians. She smiled and downed a glass of bourbon before signalling for another drink, and flirting with the bartender to get drinks on the house all night, and to ensure he did not tell her to stop drinking.

While the other side of town, the NCIS team were trying to track Sarah, trying to find her. Her cell phone was off and there was no idea where she was. Since Jen's death, Sarah had been disappearing at all hours, to various locations. Two days ago, she was found at the harbour at three in the morning, whilst last week she was found asleep on a burnt mattress in the ruins of Jen's home. Hollis had come back from Hawaii to help with Sarah, because Sarah was very close to Hollis and at times refused to talk to anyone else.

Ziva sighed and ran her hand through her dark hair, as tears streamed down her face, showing more emotion than she ever had shown with the team.

Tony looked over at her and sighed, and began to ring through all the bars in the area, gradually going outwards to the state boundaries.

Gibbs wrapped his arms around his wife, and held her close, "It will be okay Zee, We will find her soon" he assured her

The Israeli woman sighed, "How do you know that Jethro?" she asked curious

Jethro kissed the top of her head, "Because I know our daughter"

Timothy kept trying to track Sarah, coming up with nothing.

Tony put the phone down, "Bingo!" he shouted grabbing his jacket and standing up

Ziva looked confused, "This is not the time to play bingo Tony"

Agent DiNozzo smirked, "I found Sarah, she is in a bar on the other side of town" he said running to the elevator, "I'll go , you guys wait here... I think I have to sober her up"

Ziva looked up at Jethro, "You think she'll be okay?" she asked timidly

Gibbs nodded, "Yeah... she will be"

Hollis passed around coffee and smiled, "Sarah is strong Ziva, she is just struggling with losing Jen... she is scared that she will lose everyone..."

Ziva bit her lip, "She told you that?"

The blonde nodded, "Yeah she did" she said simply and softly

The young wife of Leroy Jethro Gibbs smiled, "I'm glad she has someone she can trust" she said with a hint of sadness in her tone of voice

The ex-army woman smiled, and nodded, unsure of what to say.

Back on the other side of town, Sarah nursed a bottle of vodka, and downed it, she wobbled slightly and got up, and begun dancing on the pool table with a man that she had only just met... the bartender!


	2. Make Love To Me

Tony walked into the bar, unnoticed by Sarah, who was dancing, well grinding on the bartender, whilst both were on the pool table. Tony's eyes near blew out of his head, seeing the bartender make a grab at the young Israeli's ass.

Sarah did not seem to notice, then again she was barely standing upright, her high heels were wobbling as she laughed and slipped, Tony ran forward and caught her.

Sarah giggled, "You came? You wanna party sexy boy?" she asked laughing, as she ran her hand over his chest, clearly very drunk

Tony sighed and begun to carry her towards the door, much to her annoyance

The young Israeli whacked his chest, "Where are we going? I.. I not drunk enough yet" she slurred as he put her in the front seat of his car

The NCIS agent, shut the car door and moved to the driver's seat, climbing in he did up her belt and ensured her door was locked, "We are going back to mine" he replied softly, "I can't take you back to yours in this state" he said concerned

Sarah mumbled, "Mine? I have no home..." she said drunkenly

Tony sighed, "Of course you do, you live with your parents" he said softly as he begun to drive to his, her voice was slurred and barely incoherent

The drunken young girl shook her head, "Nope, I have stayed on friends sofa's since my Mom died" she said sadly

The Italian man nodded, "You miss Jen don't you?"

Sarah nodded, "Yeah" she said with tears streaming down her face

Tony pulled into his driveway and lifted her up, "Heyy it will be okay" he said softly stroking her face softly

Sarah gripped his collar and leant into him more as he carried her into the house and lay her gently on the bed

Tony smiled, "I'm going to go call your parents and tell the your home safe okay? Can you get changed?" he asked putting tracksuit bottoms and a t-shirt on the bed for her

Sarah sat up and pulled her dress over her head, putting her hand out to pull him close, "Why don't we do something else? We can call them in the morning" she said trying to pull him into bed with her, wearing a black lace lingerie set

Anthony shook his head and cupped his cheek, "I love you Sarah, but I can't do this, if you remember this in the morning then I will make love to you beautiful" he said softly

Sarah smiled, "I love you too Tony, come on Tony, you know you want me" she said pouting

Anthony kissed her softly and called Gibbs to tell him that Sarah would stay at his and that she was fine but drunk and he would bring her into the bullpen tomorrow when she awoke, before climbing into bed with the young woman in only his boxers

Sarah smiled and snuggled up to him, putting her head and hand upon his chest, as he held her close, there legs entwined and his arms securely around her, holding her tight against him

Both of them fell into a deep slumber as Tony once again told the young woman that he loves her, and she mumbled it back in her sleep


	3. You Forgot

Sarah woke up slowly and snuggled into Tony's chest, and then froze. This was not her bed, and who was in it with her?

On the other side of town her parents were preparing to go to work where Tony had agreed to bring her.

The young Israeli girl went wide eyed seeing Tony beneath her and the state of undress that they were in, "Tony wake up" she said shaking him lightly

Tony mumbled and pulled her close, "Go back to sleep" he said holding her close

Sarah growled at him, "I hope for your sake we didn't do anything last night" she said elbowing him hard in the ribs

Tony groaned, "Good Morning My Love" he said cheerfully as he sat up

Sarah hastily found her clothes throwing them on, "I am not your love" she said quickly

Tony sighed, "I knew you wouldn't remember in the morning" he said sadly

The young woman froze at the door, "You mean when I said I love you?"

Agent DiNozzo nodded, "You didn't mean it though did you?" he said looking at her back

Sarah didn't speak or move, as Tony came up behind her an wrapped his arms around her, "I love you too" he said softly

She grinned and kissed him with passion, before her clothes were strewn across the floor and her exhausted body was curled up to his panting one.

He would be late for work today, that is for sure.


End file.
